


My sins on your skin

by macosa



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macosa/pseuds/macosa
Summary: Roy Mustang si prepara a bruciare il tatuaggio dell'alchimia di fuoco sulla schiena di Riza, come da promessa.





	

Non avrebbe mai immaginato di rivedere il tatuaggio dell'alchimia di fuoco in una situazione simile.  
  
Riza è sdraiata sul suo letto, nuda, ma non c'è niente di erotico in tutto questo.  
  
Roy Mustang sente già il terrore che potrebbe completamente impossessarsi di lui, se non fa in fretta. Ma come convincersi a fare quello che lei gli ha chiesto?  
  
"Ho già preparato tutto per disinfettare le ferite".  
   
Cerca di non balbettare mentre parla, nel tentativo di confortare Riza e sé stesso. La ragazza gli risponde solo con un piccolo cenno del capo. Roy non ha idea di cosa stia pensando adesso.  
  
Non ha mai capito cosa possa esserci nella testa di Riza Hawkeye.  
  
Ricorda di essere stato innamorato di lei, quando era un ragazzo e studiava sotto la tutela del padre di lei. Non aveva mai avuto modo di parlare con Riza: era sempre stata una ragazza riservata, che si limitava a osservare il padre e il discepolo da lontano, senza disturbare. In più, il maestro Hawkeye era davvero spaventoso quando si arrabbiava, e Roy non aveva mai avuto voglia di mettere alla prova la sua pazienza avvicinandosi troppo alla figlia.  
  
Questi flash passano in meri secondi.  
   
I sogni dell'infanzia sono morti.  
   
La guerra li ha uccisi.  
   
Lei si era lasciata abbindolare dalle sue promesse di un mondo migliore e le ha viste infrangersi, una per una, sul campo di battaglia. Cosa vuole da lui, ora?  
  
"Se non vuoi che ti bruci la schiena, dillo adesso", dice Roy. "Sarà doloroso".  
  
La sue parole sono severe. Un tentativo di farle cambiare idea.  
  
Riza non si volta a guardarlo. Roy non può vedere i suoi occhi. Non sa che espressione, adesso, è indossata dal suo volto.  
  
"La prego, Maggiore", l'uso del titolo militare è una fitta dolorosa che costringe Roy ad affondare le unghie nei palmi delle mani. "Lo faccia adesso. Finché ne ho il coraggio".  
  
Il viso di lei scompare nel cuscino.  
  
" _Mi odi così tanto?_ ", pensa Roy.  
  
Se questa donna è un angelo mandato da Dio per punire la sua presunzione, non c'è punizione più crudele.  
  
Roy è uno scienziato e non ha mai creduto in Dio. Ma la guerra cambia il cuore di un uomo, e gli fa quasi desiderare che una divinità condanni i peccati da lui commessi. In modo che non vengano dimenticati.  
  
"Va bene, allora".   
  
Si concentra e osservare il tatuaggio, immagina il modo migliore di bruciarlo affinché non sia più interpretabile. Il modo professionale in cui analizza la situazione lo costringe a deglutire la bile che era risalita.  
  
È una fortuna che Riza non abbia i capelli lunghi, altrimenti Roy avrebbe dovuto assicurarsi di spostarli completamente, e avrebbe provato sconforto al solo pensiero di sfiorare quelle spalle nude che ora sta per sfigurare con la sua empia alchimia.  
  
Si infila il guanto nella mano destra. Con la sinistra, la ferma, perché trema troppo e non deve fare errori.  
  
Il suo corpo non aveva esitato un attimo, durante il genocidio. Le sue mani erano state ferme e metodiche nel carbonizzare uomini, donne e bambini. In passato si era detto che almeno non era come quello stronzo di Kimblee, che si divertiva ad ascoltare le urla degli innocenti che massacrava.   
  
Eppure ora trema. Che insulto alle anime di coloro che ha ucciso. Non è migliore di Kimblee.  
  
" _Sei un individuo schifoso, Roy Mustang_ ", lo ammonisce il suo cervello.  
  
"Vado", dice e le sue dita schioccano.   
  
Una fiammata rapida solca in un attimo la schiena di Riza e scompare, lasciando carne ferita. Una cosa di pochi secondi, inquietante nel modo in cui lascia la ragazza urlante.  
  
Roy vede la schiena inarcarsi mentre lei contrae il corpo nella sofferenza. Chissà se si era promessa che non avrebbe urlato.  
  
Ma il dolore di essere bruciati è forse il peggiore che un essere umano potrebbe provare. Roy lo sapeva, eppure ha voluto a tutti i costi l'alchimia del fuoco, povero imbecille.  
  
Nonostante il dolore, Riza non ha perso i sensi.   
  
Roy la sente respirare e soffocare singhiozzi, mentre la medica.   
  
Non è stato abbastanza perché svenisse, e non sa se questa è una cosa positiva o negativa.  
  
" _Non chiedermi di rifarlo_ ", la implora mentalmente. " _Sono sicuro di non aver sbagliato. Non chiedermi di eliminarlo tutto. Così basta. Non si può leggere più. Così basta_ ".  
  
Le sue braccia sono tutte un tremito, ma non può esitare adesso. Deve insozzare ancora quelle spalle con il suo tocco.   
  
Poco importa se questa è anche una punizione che Riza si è scelta, o un dolore per convincersi di essere ancora umana, Roy non le darà l'ulteriore sofferenza di un'infezione.  
  
Passa una mezzora. Riza è ancora distesa sul letto, la schiena fasciata. Respira affannosamente e gocce di sudore le imperlano la fronte.  
  
Roy siede su una seggiola che aveva preparato, in silenzio. Avrebbe tante cose da dirle. Forse scuse, o almeno precauzioni per non peggiorare la ferita.   
  
Sarebbe il minimo continuare a medicarla di persona nei giorni successivi. Non è un punto che potrebbe raggiungere da sola. Roy non ha conoscenze di medicina al livello di Marcoh, ma sarebbe stato infinitamente stupido da parte sua, ricercare l'alchimia di fuoco senza sapere almeno come si trattano le ustioni.  
  
Dovrebbe dire e fare tante di quelle cose, per lei, ma aspetta una sua parola. Sarebbe anche comprensibile, se Riza non volesse vederlo mai più.  
  
Aspetta in silenzio. Un qualsiasi cenno da parte sua, e Roy sarà pronto a uscire dalla sua vita per sempre.  
  
Alla fine, le labbra di lei si schiudono e un filo di voce ne fuoriesce.  
  
"La ringrazio davvero".  
  
Roy volge altrove lo sguardo, contraendo le labbra. Si porta una mano ai capelli e li stringe fino a farsi male, mentre combatte le lacrime che minacciano di cadergli dagli occhi e l'impulso di vomitare.  
  
Sa che stanotte non dormirà.


End file.
